La Mejor Elección
by Alitzel
Summary: Y el moreno estaba sereno, porque sabía que había hecho la mejor elección. UA. One-Shot.


**Hola! ^^ ¿Cómo están?**

**Otro One-Shot! **Eespero que les guste!**  
**

Por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad de **Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai**. Sin embargo **la historia es mía** y la realizo sin fines de lucro

Sin más que decir, les invito a leer.

* * *

**La Mejor Elección**

**Capítulo único  
**

El rubio, se encontraba en el umbral de la casa de los Yagami, tocó un par de veces. Había quedado esa noche con su novia, para llevarla a cenar. Le abrió su "adorable" cuñado. El castaño se arrimó para dejarlo pasar, mientras le decía en un tono de voz gélido- Hola Takeru- al nombrado le recorrió un hormigueo.Y él que pensaba que Tai lo quería, bueno lo quizo hasta que empezó a salir con su hermanita, hace unos dos años. -Hola Tai ¿Cómo estás?- le contestó un poco nervioso- Bien, por ahora- el castaño dejó escapar un suspiro- De acuerdo rubio dejemos las formalidades ¿Qué y dónde?- Ya estaba acostumbrado a esto- Cena, en...- lo meditó un poco, pero el extraño nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago no lo dejaba emitir palabra- en...- El Yagami mayor suspiró, hoy el rubio estaba temblando más de lo normal -Sí, ya entendí, un restaurante- el menor dejó escapar el aire que había aguantado en sus pulmones -Bueno, ya sábes como funciona esto, la devuelves a las 11 en punto, ni un minuto más- le advirtió el de cabello alborotado, iba a irse, pero luego, lo escaneó con la mirada -¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

El de ojos mar tragó pesado. El mayor lo notó -Vamos Takeru ¿qué sucede?- El rubio lo observó largamente, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas -Tai... lo que pasa es que yo hoy quiero...proponerle... hem...- El castaño lo observó exasperado, llevaba cerca de 2 minutos balbuceando. Suspiró largamente -Mira Takaishi sea lo que sea, espero que lo sueltes ahora mismo, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo- El menor suspiró -Tai, es que no es tan fácil, verás yo...- El de ojos chocolate lo volvió a observar detenidamente, interrumpiendolo en el acto -Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- El rubio comenzó a sudar frío -Diablos me descubrió- pensó- Y yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa-

El mayor de los Yagami abrió sus ojos de sobremanera- ¡No me digas que voy a ser tío!- El moreno se congeló en el acto, perdiendose en sus cavilaciones, mientras el menor lo negaba repetidas veces con las manos- Pero si yo soy tío, significa que mi hermosa y perfecta hermanita no es vir...- Nuevamente le dirigió una mirada, ahora furibunda, al jóven frente a él - Vas a morir- le dijo amenazadoramente mientras intentaba tomarlo del cuello -¡Espera Tai! ¡No es lo que piensas!- El rubio ya no tocaba el suelo, he intentaba safarze del hagarre del mayor -Demonios Tai, solo quería...- Nuevamente le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor, mientras el otro se intentaba liberar- Solo quería... pedirle a Hikari...- Empezaba a faltarle el aire, realmente lo estaba ahorcando- que fuera mi... esposa-

El castaño lo observó incredulo, y poco a poco fué eliminando la presión que ejercían sus manos, hasta finalmente soltarlo. El menor tosió desesperadamente mientras se frotaba repetidas veces el cuello, intentando mitigar el dolor. El moreno ahora si estaba de piedra, se desordenó aún más el cabello - Yo- comenzó -No tenía idea... lo siento- Nuevamente le dirigió una mirada al rubio frente a él -Realmente... no se que decir... hem- Suspiró hondamente, después de unos segundos, perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, suavizó la mirada, colocó una mano en su hombro, dandole a entender que lo aceptaba. El de mirada azul le sonrió genuinamente, y en un impulso lo abrazó. El castaño quedó estático, luego le revolvió el dorado cabello, como cuando tenía 6 años. -Si que había crecido- pensó.

Y pensar que hasta hace poco se la pasaba horas acallando sus constantes lloriqueos, la sonrisa del moreno se ensancho, porque el mayor en el fondo sabía que ese rubio, anteriormente llorón, era un ecxelente hombre, incapaz de lastimar a su hermanita. Y lo sabía después de 10 años de amistad, y sí, aún le costaba aceptar su relación con su hermana, a pesar de que se veía venir, pero esto era mucho más profundo, casarse. Una palabra muy grande para el mayor, pero a final de cuentas, ¿Quién era él para oponerse a ese tonto rubio enamorado?

Lo único que podía pedir el de cabello alborotado era que el joven rubio frente a él amara siempre a su hermanita y que la hiciera feliz cada día de su vida, seamos sinceros ¿Quién mejor que ese ojiazul que conocía desde los 6 años? Al mayor solo le importaba la felicidad de su hermana, y estaba 100% seguro que ese jovencito era simplemente el más indicado para ella.

Al separarse el mayor le correspondió la sonrisa- Cuidala- le dijo- Y si ella regresa aquí llorando, te mataré, no me importará que te conozca desde que tienes 6, ni tampoco que seas el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo- Le revolvió nuevamente el dorado cabello- El rubio simplemente sonrió, por haberse ganado su consentimiento.

- Hola amor- la castaña hizo acto de presencia, tomó al rubio de la mano, luego le dirigió una mirada a su hermano- ¿Sucede algo?-

- No linda diviertete- Le contestó el de ojos chocolate, la castaña sonrió mientras abrazaba al rubio. El moreno nuevamente fijó su mirada en el menor, el aludido lo comprendió de inmediato- ¿Nos vamos bonita?- la castaña asintió, luego se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla. Y allí justo frente a su naríz, sintió como se la arrancaban de las manos, a su tesoro más preciado, lo que más había protegido, a la mejor persona del mundo, porque sí, eso significaba para él. Simplemente su hermanita era su princesa y ese rubio se la había robado. Seguía en el umbral, observando como ambos jóvenes se iban de la mano, agenos a toda le melancolía que ahora lo embargaba. Luego de regalarles una última mirada ingresó a la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando escapar un suspiro en el acto. Lo pensó nuevamente y una pequeña sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios, porque sabía que ese rubio era perfecto para ella.

Colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, camino a su habitación. Y estaba sereno, porque sabía que había hecho la mejor elección.

* * *

¿**Un review** para esta humilde autora? ^^

Preparada para toda clase de reviews ^^

Se les quiere mucho!


End file.
